


Not Quite Gone

by Amariahellcat



Series: Evans Twins [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adoption, Canon Ret-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Which Lily Lives, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Post-Mass Effect 1, Pre-Mass Effect 2, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Rose and Rainer Universe, Temporary Amnesia, collection of ficlets, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: She wakes in a hospital.She knows it’s a hospital because of the white walls and white ceiling, the heavy scent of medigel and the beeping of life support machines.She knows this inherently, automatically, and yet how she came to be in the hospital is unknown, a blank wall in the way when she tries to remember.An R&R Oneshot, slightly retconning canon. AKA while everyone think's she's dead, Lily actually survived the Geth attack.NO LONGER A ONESHOT - Will likely have more chapters added, if I write more 'oneshots' fitting this verse.





	1. Not Quite Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squiggly_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/gifts).



> A little giftfic for the lovely @squigglysquidd , who was sad about Lily being gone in R&R canon. Now that I’m working on Broken Souls, I’m likewise missing miss Lily when I go back to R&R stuff, so I thought - why not write a little fic to retcon that fact? And y’know what? It actually works - as you’ll see in the fic. Ty for all your support Squiggly, and I hope you enjoy this little thing ♥ Tiberius Ramas belongs to the lovely @wafflesrock16, and comes up in her fics Kindled and Inferno!

She wakes in a hospital.

She knows it’s a hospital because of the white walls and white ceiling, the heavy scent of medigel and the beeping of life support machines.

She knows this inherently, automatically, and yet how she came to be in the hospital is unknown, a blank wall in the way when she tries to remember.

_How did I… what happened? Wait… who…?_

She hears a door slide open, and a soft gasp. “Goodness, she’s awake! Get the doctor!”

She struggles to sit up, surprised by the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, realizing she has intervenus attached to both of her arms - wincing and gasping in pain as her body complains loudly at the sudden movement.

_How long have I…?_

“Ah, welcome back, Ms Evans - I’ll admit, we were beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up.” a salarian hustles into the room, dressed in doctors whites and humming over his omni, “You’ve been in a coma for a month - your vitals were strong, however, brain activity normal, so there was hope-”

“Who...?” she starts, her voice a dry croak that breaks off in a cough, tongue feeling heavy and useless in her mouth.

“Ah, of course, introductions; I am Doctor-”

“ _No_.” she tries again, voice stronger this time, “Who am  _I_?”

The silence that meets her is deafening.

 

* * *

They say her name is Lily Anne Evans, which seems right after she’s rolled it around on her tongue a few times.

They tell her she’s thirty years old and an N7 Marine in the Alliance, which takes a moment of consideration before she accepts it.

The Nurse says she has a twin sister, who’s left with the Andromeda Initiative - which rings immediately as  _true_  - and living parents, who have only been by to visit twice, something she only nods at.

The doctor says she is lucky to be alive -  _bad concussion, must have affected memory - amnesia should, hopefully, wear off, given enough time_ \- but that her husband was not so lucky.

She flinches, feeling equal parts sad and relieved, though she does not recall this deceased husband.

“You will need to stay here awhile - at least until most of your memory returns.” the doctor says, and she’s fine with that.

She doesn’t remember where she lives, anyways.

 

* * *

She takes to wandering the corridors of the hospital, not straying very far lest the nurse's get pissy. Once she’s eating properly and moving again, her body starts to gain back it’s strength, but she can’t spend all of her time in the physio room.

It’s strange, really, to remember locations - to remember that they’re on the Citadel, which was attacked by Saren’s Geth - but to not recall any personal information about herself, to be a nearly blank slate.

She remembers the attack, but not being part of the defence - doesn’t remember being downed, or how she’d managed to survive.

It’s frustrating as hell, and the nurse’s forced sympathy only pisses her off -  _look after your wounded patients and leave me alone!_

She storms out of her room one evening after such a visit, taking the elevator down a floor and pacing until she finds a bench to rest on, sitting with her elbows propped on her knees and her head in her hands.

 _Think, remember! The sooner you remember, the sooner you get out of here!_ She digs her nails in slightly, wincing at the prick of pain on her scalp,  _Fuck, c’mon! Remember **something**!_

“Hey, you okay?”

She jumps at the sudden flanged voice to her right, head jerking up to meet a startling green gaze. The Turian is eyeing her carefully, perched on the other end of the bench, and she curses mentally.  _I didn’t even hear him sit down!_

“I’m fine.” she says after a moment, unable to hold that gaze for long, “Just… trying to remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Anything.” she mutters, running a frustrated hand through her hair, “Everything. I just woke up.”

He looks confused, tilting his head and flicking a mandible out. “‘Woke up’?”

She grunts. “Was in a coma - amnesia.”

“Oh. Shit.” the Turian glances away, looking awkward, “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” she mumbles back, scuffing her toe on the ground.

There’s a beat of silence. Then “What’s your name? If you, uh, y’know…”

“Lily, supposedly.” she snorts, tilting her head back to watch him, “And you?”

“Nice to meet you, Supposedly Lily.” he quips, “I’m Tiberius.”

Lily lets out a startled laugh, amused despite her current annoyance with the world. “What’re you in for, Big Guy?”

“Ah, nothing - just visiting a friend. She’s on this floor.” he’s giving a very Turian grin, mandibles wiggling, “Haven’t seen you down here, before?”

“Naw, I’m one floor up - I ran away from the nurse.” Lily pauses, grins, “And no, I’m not some whacko runaway - couldn’t handle the fake sympathy anymore. Just made me want to punch her.”

“I get that.” Tiberius hums, jumping and lifting his arm when a sudden loud chime rings out from his omni, “Ah, one second-”

“Is that  _Galaxy of Fantasy?_ ” she blurts, the name popping up in response to the sound.

Tiberius’ gaze snaps back to her, surprise written clearly in those gorgeous green eyes. “You  _remember_  this?” he asks, adding “You  _play_  this game?”

“I think so - the chime is really, really familiar. It’s an MMO, right? Fantasy based?” at his nod she scowls, trying to remember more details, “I…  _think_  I play a paladin, but the memories are fuzzy - although the fact that I remembered  _something_  is amazing.”

“Paladin’s my favorite class.” Tiberius hums, and Lily feels a strange warmth bloom in her chest - the first real bit of  _happiness_  she’s felt since waking up.

“Not to sound crazy, but how long are you here for? Because this is the first time I’ve remembered something on my own since waking up.”

“We’re here another week, I believe.” Tiberius hums, flicking a mandible at her, “I’m usually here about this time, every other night - if you want, I can meet with you every day? See if I can’t help jog your memory somehow.”

“It’s a date.” Lily says, unthinkingly, and grins widely at his chirp.

Because even though her memories are still gone, she suddenly feels like herself.

 

* * *

The week spent visiting with Tiberius sees more progress than the month since she’d awoken, and much of it is spent laughing - both at herself, and at his reactions.

She remembers that she  _loves_  colours, and that her tattoos had started as a sort of rebellion against her parents - one that hadn’t changed their strange affection for her, and that she’d continued simply because she  _liked_  the way the designs looked.

She remembers Rose, and is happy to find the Andromeda Initiative had left with no issues, wishing her all the luck in her new galaxy.

She remembers loving  _people_ , being fascinated by other cultures, remembers thriving off of crowds and bodies pressed close.

She remembers graduating as an N7, top of her class, and being drafted into the front lines on the Citadel - remembers the voice log she’d sent to Rose in what she’d truly believed to be her final moments, falling unconscious beneath a barrage of Geth fire.

She remembers her husband -and remembers that she’d married him to keep him from falling apart, sacrificing a piece of herself in the process.

Lily cries at those last memories, quiet tears streaming down her cheeks - and it’s Tiberius’ hand awkwardly rubbing at her shoulder that makes it all bearable, the fact that this Turian she just met cares enough to try to comfort her.

Lily remembers almost everything by the time his Shore Leave is up, meeting him at the bench one last time to see him off.

And she feels like herself again, feels like Lily, so she hugs him tight around the middle, her head barely reaching his chest - and she’s happy when he hugs her back, too, trilling in that quiet way she’s learned Turians do.

“See you around?” he hums, mandibles quivering.

“Catch ya later, Tibs.” Lily grins back, hands shoved in her pockets as she watches him leave - only turning to head for the stairs once he’s disappeared behind the elevator doors.

_He gave you a start. Now finish the job._

 

* * *

 “Ms Evans?” the nurse knocks as the door slides open, knowing better than to step inside, “You have a vid-call.”

Lily pauses in strapping on her gauntlets, lifting an eyebrow. “From who?”

“Councillor Anderson, I believe.” the nurse hits a button on her omni, the call transferring to the brunette’s own tool, “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you - and sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

The nurse only walks away, leaving Lily to blink down at her omni.

Two months after meeting Tiberius, she’s regained at least 97% of her memories - an appropriate time to be discharged, according to her doctors.

Lily’s more than fine with it - she remembers all of her training, now, and everything important. She’s ready to be done with hospitals - strapping on her armor feels like a major win.

So now she’s curious.  _What could the Human Councillor want?_

 _“Lily Evans.”_  Anderson's head appears over her omni, serious as ever,  _“Glad to see your recovery has gone well. I’m pleased a few of our soldiers made it through that catastrophe.”_

“Thank you, sir.” Lily salutes on habit, living an eyebrow, “Is there something I can help you with, sir?”

_“There is, actually. I have an assignment for you, if you’re willing. I thought it might be a nice change of pace, considering your last mission.”_

“What kind of assignment, sir?”

_“An outreach program with the Turians - a training centre, meant to educate both Alliance and Hierarchy Soldiers. The first stage is being set up on Palaven - which is where I’d like you to go.”_

_Palaven. The Turians home world._

Lily has to take a moment to school her expression, smiling in what she hopes is a  _polite_  way, “When do I leave?”


	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving The Steadfast, Tiberius is offered a position with the Valkyrie Program by Primarch Fedorian. He hadn’t expected to run into a familiar face there, but it’s a welcome start to what will become much more then a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... this has been lurking in the back of my mind since I wrote the first part, and gonna give kudos to @theravenofwynter for suggesting certain things that show up near the end of the fic ageeees ago.
> 
> A part two, that essentially makes LilyxTiberius canon for my Rose and Rainer Universe, to match up with @wafflesrock16 ‘s Ring of Fire Universe, since... I love Broken Souls, but it was meant to be a soul mate AU, right? So this kind of... fixes things?
> 
> This is also a present for @squigglysquidd, since it’s the second part to a fic that was for her in the first place :3 Surprise Squiggly! Hope this does justice to the idea!
> 
> That being said - this jumps everywhere and covers a ton of time, so... heads up. There may be a third part, idk yet. We’ll see! But this is R&R Universe Canon, so. Tada.
> 
> Enjoy? :D

“Welcome back to Cipritine, Tiberius - I hope the journey wasn’t too long.”

“Not at all, Primarch.” Tiberius drops into military salute, nodding to the older Turian, "It’s an honor to be here, really - thank you for this opportunity.”

Fedorian nods in return, motioning for him to follow, “General Malolin speaks highly of you - if your defensive capabilities are what he says they are, then I could imagine no better co-head for the Valkyrie program. Going off of your personal records and personality briefs, I think you’ll mesh well with your human partner, as well.”

Tiberius hums curiously, keeping easy pace with the shorter man. “They’re here already, then?”

“Yes, Evans has been here for several months, in fact. I’ve plans to move her into an Ambassador position, down the line - she’s a smart woman, wasted on the damn front lines, truthfully - but for now, she’ll be your co-head in Valkyrie.”

 _Evans._  Tiberius frowns, thinking as they walk, trying to place the strange name.  _Why does that sound familiar?_

“Here we are - look down below, she’s just finishing up a drill with one of the newest squads of recruits. I hadn’t quite believed the bragging the Alliance does about their N7’s, but she certainly lives up to the reputation.”

Tiberius’s gaze follows the Primarchs indication, landing on the small troupe down in the enclosure below. It’s a mixed motly of Turians and humans, the N7 easy to spot at the head of them in her red striped armor, seeming to be recovering from whatever training exercise they’d just finished.

It’s when the N7 pulls her helmet off to address the group that Tiberius  _knows_  where he’s heard the name, and he can’t help the startled trill that leaves him.

 _“Nice to meet you, ‘Supposedly Lily’.”_  he remembers quipping, what feels like an age ago now, mandibles spreading wide at the sight of the brunette. He’d always regretted not swapping omni codes, or even just  _GoF_  usernames - some way to keep in touch, to see if she’d made it out of the hospital okay - and he says a quick little thanks to the Spirits.

“Evans! A moment, if you will!” Fedorian’s shouting beside him, leading him down into the pit, “Your co-head has arrived - I’d like to get introductions done so you two can start working together.”

“Dismissed! Practice those holds while you’re off!” Lily shouts at her squad, voice much more commanding then any tone he’d heard her use at the hospital, turning to approach them and going slightly wide eyed at the sight of him - before breaking into a wide grin, “Tiberius! Is that you?? Fuck, what’re you doing here??”

“Could ask  _you_  the same thing.” he chuckles, offering the shorter woman an honest grin as she jogs over, happy to see she seems much more ‘herself’ then she had the last time.

“You know each other?” Fedorian rumbles, shooting them curious looks.

“Kind of. Tiberius helped me snap out of a bad front when I was in the hospital, after the coma - kinda stumbled into each other.” Lily’s still grinning, though she politely turns her gaze to Fedorian, “Couldn’t have asked for a better partner, really.”

“No complaints here.” Tiberius echoes.

“Very well. I’ll leave you two to get reacquainted. Tiberius, you know where your quarters are - I’m sure Lily can answer any other questions you may have, but feel free to message me should you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Primarch.”

Fedorian gives them each another nod before turning to leave, and Tiberius’s attention is drawn back to the human by a gentle punch against his arm, gaze meeting the grinning woman’s.

“Always felt like an idiot for not getting your omni code, back then.” Lily admits, echoing his thoughts from before, “Wasn’t exactly in the best state, but… it’s  _great_  to see you, Tiberius! And not that I’m complaining, but how’d you end up here?”

“Ah  _The Steadfast_  crew all kind of dispersed, once our  _Kabalim_  got General - Tassius recommended me to the Primarch.” mandibles flickering, he can’t help nudging her back, “What about you, huh? Last I saw you, you were still in the hospital.”

“Ah, yeah - I came here straight from discharge, actually. Councillor Anderson asked me to take the position - probably realized I didn’t really  _want_  to go back to the front lines. Not right away, at least.” Lily cracks another grin, though he can see the slight hesitation behind this one. Before he can steer the conversation away, though, she does it first “So… you still play  _GoF?_ ”

Tiberius snorts. “Of course I do.”

“Oh, thank  _God_ , cause I’ve been  _stuck_. You get stuck in a coma and  _boom!_  Suddenly everything updates and your old build is useless!” Lily’s all smiles again, nudging him with her elbow, “Make you a deal - I’ll help you get settled in, registered with the Valkyrie Programs, familiar with the layout, yadda yadda, if you help me figure out what the hell I’m doing in the game. Deal?”

That’s a no brainer. “Deal.” Tiberius agrees, happy when she laughs again.

 _First day back on Palaven, and you’ve found a friend. Good start_.

 

 

* * *

 

 “So… anyone  _special_  in your life?”

Tiberius shoots his co-captain a look across the table, too busy trying to wrangle his current forkful of noodles to answer immediately. Once he’s managed to conquer the squirmy things, he says “Define  _special_ , Lily.”

He’s been on Palaven two months, and while he’d initially been unsure whether he’d enjoy the position, it’s been nothing short of amazing.

A big part of that, he has to admit, is Lily. She’s intuitive as hell in training, firm but patient with the recruits, and fun as hell to hang out with - whether they’re playing  _GoF_  or just grabbing food and going over training plans, she’s fun to be around.

Lily chews at her mouthful of meat for a second before swallowing and jabbing her fork at him, “Don’t you play coy with me, Tiberius. You know -  _special_. Boyfriend, girlfriend, partner, lover, whatever you folk call your other halfs?”

“Ah, no, no one  _special_.” he chuckles, winding up another forkful of noodles, “There’s been, ah,  _flings_ , over the years, but… that’s it.”

“That is a damn shame, Tibs - you are a  _fine_  specimen of a Turian.” Lily either doesn’t notice his sputter or doesn’t care, too busy biting down on another chunk of meat, “Peeps’re missing out.”

“What about you, Lily?” he tries to redirect, remembering her mentions of her past marriage and squashing the  _strangest_  bubble of jealousy, “Anyone  _special_  since I last saw you?”

“Nope. I’m single as hell.” she lifts her glass and downs it in three steady pulls - and considering he  _knows_  it had been alcohol, that’s slightly concerning - before sighing, “Which, considering how fucked up my last relationship was, is probably a good thing.”

He doesn’t want to pry - he really,  _really_  doesn’t want to bring up bad memories - but that makes him wonder. “Why was it…?”

“Don’t ever agree to a marriage unless it’s something  _you_  want.” is all she says, shoving more food in her mouth and chewing viciously for a moment before pinning him with her gaze, “So! We’ve got a night off. What should we do?”

“I’d say  _GoF_ , but we already  _beat_  the new quest.” Tiberius takes his time chewing on another mouthful of noodles, considering her - wondering, still, at what makes her tick some days. “Is there, uh, anything you’d want to go see? Or do?”

“Hmmm I donno. What do  _you_  like to do?” Lily’s chewing on her nails, thinking, “I mean, I haven’t gone  _dancing_  in forever, but I don’t wanna drag you to a club if that’s not something you’re into.”

Tiberius perks immediately. “I, uh, I actually  _love_  club dancing. There’s a really nice place nearby, too -  _Trance_ , it’s called. If you wanted to, we could go after we’re done-?”

“Hells  _yes_ , let’s do it! I’m in!”

 

 

* * *

 

He’s not really sure how it happened - whether it was the alcohol or the music or just  _her_ , really - but somehow, dancing at the club had turned intimate, nearly erotic, and it had been all he could do to get her home  _before_  he lost his mind.

Lily’s as graceful on the dancefloor as she is on the battlefield, and equally as seductive - pressing herself against him as they’d danced, grinning anytime she hit a particularly sensitive point and earned herself another growl or a tighter grip.

He’d been hard as a rock, fighting to stay sheathed and about to ask - when she’d looped an arm around his neck and yanked him down, whispering hotly in his aural canal. “I’ve never been with a Turian… but I’m game if you are.”

He’d swept her out of the club immediately, making her laugh breathlessly as he hailed an autocab to bring them back to The Spire - glad for the automatic driver, as he couldn’t have kept his hands to himself if he tried.

Lily is enthusiastic and  _vocal_ , and her sweet taste clogs his senses from the moment he tastes her, making sure she’s ready before sliding in with a sigh of satisfaction.

There’s no coherent thought after that - only the slap of plates on skin, the delicious squeeze of her cunt around him, her nails on his neck and back, voice rising and falling on moans and pleas for more.

She screams when she cums, her release dragging his along with it, and he’s a purring mess as he pulls from her body and slumps beside her, hands finding each other among the sheets.

“Holy  _fuck_ , Tibs.” she manages after a while, laughing.

“Good?” he hums, hopeful.

“Fucking  _amazing_. Sincerely? Best sex I’ve ever had.” Lily’s grinning as she rolls over, going up on her elbows to look down at him, “Could  _definitely_  go for a round two.”

“That so?” Tiberius purrs, body heating even as he pushes up, nuzzling his forehead against hers in a gesture she probably doesn’t recognize.

“Hell, yeah. Right now, or even like - a second date?” she winks, lips twitching, “Could even make this a regular thing, if you’re interested?”

He shows her his interest with his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

 Time passes. The Valkyrie recruits are trained. Lily moves into an Ambassador position, just as Fedorian had said she would, and they continue their rituals of playing  _GoF_  and going for dinner and falling into bed together.

Things change, though. Where they started as friends, and then sort of friends with benefits, there’s feeling there, now - at least on Tiberius’s side.

He cares more than he should -  _wants_  more than he should - without knowing what  _she_  wants, really. She’s already had one bad marriage, one forced relationship - he would never force her into another.

So when he  _knots_  during sex, suddenly, eight months after they’ve started this thing, he starts to panic.

Lily doesn’t actually seem to notice - to sex-drunk and content, sighing and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close, mumbling quietly.

“Tibs.” she whispers, and he realizes she’s actually been speaking  _to_  him, “I need to tell you something.”

His heart drops, that panic rushing up again, “I’m sorry-”

“Shhh.” Lily pulls his head up, kissing him softly, then says “I love you.”

Tiberius goes still, staring for a moment. Then he manages a choked “ _What_?”

“I love you.” she says again, smiling a little shyly, “I have for a while. Sorry it took so long to say.”

“Lily…” he sucks in a breath, trying not to keen as he nuzzles her, chest suddenly lighter then it has been in years, “I love you too,  _amicae_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 “Tibs… I think I’m gonna do it.”

Tiberius glances up from the newest readout he’d received - a new update from Victus, detailing areas of Cipritine to check for survivors - and flicks a mandible in her direction. “Do what, Lily?”

Lily hums for a moment, staring at the datapad she’s holding above the twins’ heads, chewing at her lip. “They’ve started repairing the com buoys - the people are trying to send messages to Andromeda, to see if they can get anything through to the Initiative. I thought I might…”

“You should do it.” he says, abandoning his lost to cross over and set a hand on his wife’s shoulder, giving her a reassuring grin, “Rose would be happy to know you’re alive, Lily.”

“I know. I just… would that be too much of a shock? What if she thinks it’s fake? What if it doesn’t even work? What if-?”

“What if it  _does_  work?” Tiberius crouches beside her, humming reassuringly at the questioning chirps from the twins, “Your twin will be  _happy_ , Lily - and you can tell her everything. Tell her about us - and Quintus, and Sivus. About the Reapers - and that we  _survived_.”

Lily chews on her lip for another moment before smiling, leaning over to give him a kiss. “You are the  _best_ husband ever, you know that?” she mumbles, turning back to the datapad. “We can send pictures, to - I should send one of all of us, so she can see you guys. If… that’s okay?”

Tiberius only rumbles, scooting in closer to her side while she motions the twins up towards her chest, holding her omni up to catch them all.

“One, two, three - sushi!” she laughs, snapping the pic and laughing at the cheers from the twins. “Now, the hard part… the letter.”

“Just start at the beginning.” Tiberius nuzzles her, scooping the twins up to give her space, “Rose will understand.”

“I hope so.” Lily nuzzles back, lips twitching, “I love you, Tibs - thank you, for pulling me out of my daze.”

“I love you too - I’ll always be here to bring you back.” he promises, earning a kiss, before leaving her to write her letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I promise this isn’t a scam. Turns out, I’m not quite gone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	3. Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the twins, and Barca - it's time, really, for one more addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unrepentant fluff. I wrote this before I went for my Lasik touchup, and then... forgot to post it. Oops.Good job Cass. Short, sweet, teeth-rotting fluff - dedicated to the wonderful @wafflesrock16 - have some fluff of our dorks, and thank you so, so much for being such an awesome friend and listening to me gripe while I’ve been down the last week ♥
> 
> Big thanks to @kittenkakt for betaing ♥ Also on A3O under Not Quite Gone.

Lily is in a decidedly good mood when Tiberius gets home, humming as she tucks Barca into bed and bends to press a kiss to his forehead - grinning at the quiet little purr the touch elicits from her son.

The twins are already snoring away on the other side of the room, sleeping back-to-back as they tend to do, and she crosses over and gives each of  _them_  a quick kiss, too, feeling more then lucky, surrounded by her little family.

_A family that’ll be growing, soon._  She thinks, smile widening again as she steps out of the room and lets the door close softly behind her, heading for where she can hear her husband moving around in the kitchen.  _Barca’s three years old, now… we’re ready, I think._

She’d never planned on having a family at all, really - not with the disaster that had been her first marriage, or then sincerely assuming she was about to die on the Citadel - yet here she is, married to a wonderful man, with adopted twins and a beautiful cheir son, happier than she can remember ever having been.

_Life just doesn’t get any better than this._

Tiberius has just settled into one of the chairs at their breakfast bar when she enters the room, mandibles flicking outward at the sight of her and one arm stretching out invitingly. “Hello, my Orchid.” he purrs, folding his arms around her when she crawls into his lap, nuzzling her happily, “I missed you.”

“Welcome home.” she hums, snuggling comfortably against him, sighing in content as his warmth and scent envelops her, “A week is too damn long, Tibs - the kids missed you, too.”

“I missed you all.” he bends his head to nuzzle against her throat, nipping gently at her skin, “Did I miss anything?”

“Well…” Lily let’s her hands wander up, playing over the back of his head and the ends of his fringe, “My appointment was today.”

“Your-” Tiberius straightens then, concern lacing his sub-vocals, “Is everything okay? What did they say?”

Lily grins sweetly, taking one of his hands in hers to play with his talons for a moment, then drawing it lower to press against her still flat belly. “Everything’s fine - it took, Tibs. Both myself and the baby are healthy, so far.”

There’s a burst of emotion from his subvocals, a low sort of keen escaping him as he draws her in closer, keeping his hand pressed over her belly even as he hugs her tightly.

“That’s - oh, Spirits, Lily - this is… “

“You’re going to be a  _father_ , Tibs,  _again_.” Lily hums, stroking his head affectionately, “To a little girl, this time. Hope you’re ready.”

Tiberius only hums, his song spinning out of his chest to wrap around them as he pulls back, mandibles flared as he rests his forehead against hers.

“I can’t wait.” he says, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day so, so much better ♥


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks is a long time to be away - but at least the reunion is always worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LOOK I WROTE A THING.
> 
> I started this fic... well before Christmas. Inspired by an ask the lovely @wafflesrock16 answered about Tibs, actually. And then the writing bug fled, and Christmas happened, and... yeah. Sigh. But then the bug returned just a tiny bit this morning! I managed to finish this little thing, and write the first chapter for the Racing AU!
> 
> No Christmassy writing has happened yet - it’s going to be late, and I’m sorry about that - but considering I haven’t been up to writing anything in forever, had to let the muses do what they wanted, this time.
> 
> So have some Tily smut! Good old reunion sexy times, coming up!

The doors click open, and it’s with a sigh of relief that Lily steps through the threshold - tired and sore but  _oh_ , so damn happy to be home.

_Too quiet - but Tibs isn’t home yet, so not a surprise._  Lily drops her suitcase halfway through the kitchen, too tired to bother with it right now - all she wants is to strip out of her armor, have a shower, and crawl into bed.

Her  _own_  bed. With her own sheets, and their mountain of fluffy pillows, and her fiance’s warmth curled around her. Preferably following a round of rough, steamy reunion sex -  _maybe I’ll wait to shower, see if I can coax Tibs into joining me when he gets home-_

Two weeks is a long time away - even if those two weeks had been spent solidifying Alliance-Hierarchy relations at the headquarters in Vancouver.

_Two Long Weeks_  of dressing up and playing Ambassador Lily Evans, of sitting in on meetings and giving input when asked, of fighting for and  _securing_  better trade partnerships between the two species.

_Two Long Weeks_  of messages back and forth, updates on happenings back on Palaven -  _“Nothing out of the usual, but it’s, uh… I miss you, Orchid. It’s a lot more boring, without you here.”_  - of gaming once or twice, the nights they have time… of sending dirty pictures that make Tiberius blush and his subvocals go crazy, and for Lily to downright  _swoon_  over the  _one_  he dares to send back.

_“I won’t be home when you get in - Primarch business.”_  Tiberius had apologised the day before, sounding so annoyed by the fact she couldn’t resist a grin,  _“But shouldn’t be too late - can’t wait to have you back, Lily.”_

_Soon._ she tells herself now, stripping out of her armor and setting it down in its proper place - she may have been on Earth as an Ambassador, but no  _way_  was she travelling space dressed up like a Government Official, nope - before shimmying out of her body suit and sighing in relief.

Eyeing the bed, she debates for a second before giving in - flopping down onto it, just wearing her panties (the convenience of bodysuits - no need for bras) and snatching a pillow to her chest, sighing happily as the familiar comfort of the bed wraps around her.

_A short nap won’t hurt,_  she thinks, hugging the pillow tighter,  _I’ll feel better after a nap, be ready for when… Tibs gets… home…_

Lily doesn’t remember falling asleep - only knows she’s woken by the bed dipping slightly and a familiar touch ghosting over her hip, making her shiver as her eyes fight to open.

The second she focuses on the familiar green eyes above her, she grins. “Hello there, Tibs. Didya miss me?”

“You know I did.” Tiberius chuckles, the purr she so loves lacing his subvocals as he bends to nuzzle her, “Welcome home,  _amicae._ ”

“It’s good to be home.” she sighs, slipping her arms up and around his neck as she nuzzles back, pulling him further down to kiss him.

Tibs returns the touch before sliding further down her body, the glint in his eyes telling her he  _definitely_  has other things planned.

“Where you going, lover?” Lily questions, feigning innocence even as she lifts her leg at his prompting, biting her lip as he pulls her panties down and off.

“What kind of fiance would I be if I didn’t give my love a  _proper_  welcome home?” he purrs, punctuating the sentence by gripping her legs and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed, making her laugh as he drops to his knees between her legs.

A laugh that trails off into a breathy little moan when he leans in and nips at the flesh of her thigh, one hand falling to the back of his fringe while the other grips at the sheets.

“Spoiler.” she hums, eyes half-lidded as she watches him shift in closer to her cunt, already starting to ache from their time apart and his gentle touching - head falling back with a moan of open relief when he doesn’t tease, only swipes his tongue over her in a long, careful lick.

Tiberius chuckles and shifts so one of her legs is over his shoulder, giving him easier access as he delves back in - paying close attention to her lips and her clit, first, before pushing inside - making her hips buck and her breath hitch.

He purrs and starts a rhythm - the rhythm he  _knows_  she loves, the one he  _knows_  will have her falling apart in short order - and Lily is all whispers of encouragement, nails scratching behind his fringe, hips bucking with every stroke of his talented tongue.

She breaks with a quiet gasp and a shudder, body quivering in his grasp even as he holds tight and licks her through it, eyes glinting when he lifts his head to smirk at her.

Lily’s sure she must look about the same, because after two weeks away, she  _needs_  him.

“C’mere, Tibs-” she beckons, licking her lips, “-I  _need_  you, Big Guy.”

Tiberius’s eyes go even darker at that, a near growl rumbling from his chest as he climbs over her on the bed - and she notices, now, that he’d stripped well before waking her up, smart boy - keeping her leg perched over his shoulder as he settles himself.

He brushes his forehead against hers, forever tender in moments like this, while reaching down to line himself up - the tip of his cock just barely slipping inside and making her shiver.

“You have me.” he growls, kissing her as he pushes forwards, sliding home in one hard thrust.

Lily’s back arches off the bed, grip on him tightening as her body readjusts to his girth - kissing him harder and bucking her hips in a signal to  _go for your life_  once the initial sting has passed.

Tiberius works up to a steady rhythm - teasing her first with half-strokes, slowly pulling out and taking his time pressing back in - knowing it drives her crazy and  _loving_  the reactions it gets.

Only once she’s desperate and needy does he give her what she wants - plunging in deep and hard, plates smacking against skin with every thrust, earning a rewarding moan or gasp every time he buries himself fully within her warm little cunt.

Lily’s not shy about her pleasure, and Tiberius enjoys every single noise she makes - every whispered half-word and pleasured sigh, every quiet moan and strangled scream - he takes pride in being the one to draw those noises from her.

And he knows her cues - knows that when she starts gasping and grabbing at him, as if searching for an anchor, she’s about to plummet over that edge - and he buries himself to the hilt and swipes a thumb over her clit, purring as he watches her fall.

Tiberius manages another two thrusts before snarling and following her over that edge, hips pressed close as his knot swells and locks them together. An intimacy he hadn’t known, before Lily - and one he’d never grow tired of.

“ _Fuck_.” Lily gasps after catching her breath, the picture of sex-tousled satiety, “If  _that’s_  the welcome-home I’m going to get, maybe I should go away more often!”

Tiberius snorts, rolling so that she’s laying on top of him, hands spread out over her back, “Welcome home, Orchid.”

Lily softens at that, bending to touch her forehead to his once more. “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! This may be the last thing I post before New Years, so Happy New Years, friends! ♥


	5. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years married, and still very much in love - a quiet Valentines evening in the Ramas house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, fluffy as hell Valentines Day smut. Enjoy friends ♥

It’s late evening by the time Tiberius is finished his paperwork, growling under his breath about last minute meetings and annoying dignitaries.

Primarch Victus had been just as annoyed by the whole thing, which helped his mood somewhat - and they  _all_  felt better now that everything had been handled and dealt with, leaving them free to head home.

His original role of simply standing in the shadows and looking menacing had evolved since Victus had become Primarch - a good thing, overall, except for the  _paperwork_.

_Of all the nights to be kept late._  Tiberius sighs, opening a chat window to fire off a message as he walks.

T. R.: Just finished, on my way home. I’m sorry if this ruined whatever plans you had for tonight, Lily.

L.R.: Not ruined, just delayed! All’s good: you’re still off tomorrow, yeah? ;D

His mate’s immediate response has his mandibles flickering out and a purr leaving his throat, typing away as he steps into the elevator.

T. R.: Damn right I am. See you in a few minutes.

Lily’s only response is a smiley face emote, making him laugh, the stress of the meeting melting away . She has that effect on him, always has, and he loves it.

Their home isn’t far away from The Spire - not a  _huge_  house by any means, but the perfect size for he, Lily, and the kids - and it takes him ten, maybe fifteen minutes walking to get there, unlocking the door with a quiet hum and stepping inside.

For once, he’s not immediately tackled by several small bodies, and there’s no cries of ‘ _Dad!’_ ringing out - just soft music coming from somewhere, a floral smell wafting through the floor, and the distinct sound of running water from their master bathroom.

“I’m home!” he calls out, catching the scent of food and following it briefly to the kitchen, eyeing the bags of takeout, “Orchid?”

“Upstairs!” Lily calls back, voice a sing-song, and he smirks and heads for the stairs, listening as he climbs, “Juvia and Aultis picked the kids up hours ago - forgot how damn  _quiet_  it is without them around! I don’t like it.”

“I’m sorry I’m so late.” Tiberius apologizes again, coming through their bedroom to the bathroom and rounding the doorway, “Was Iris alright with…?”

“She didn’t want to go - but the boys convinced her, and she’ll have fun with Tani for the night.” noting his presence and the way he’d trailed off, Lily stands from the tub with a grin, “After all - it’s  _date night_  for us, hubby.”

“You…” married five years, and the woman can still startle him into silence - how he ever got so lucky, he’ll never know. “Where did you  _find_  that…?”

“Hmmmm, this?” Lily bats her eyes, lifting the wide collar of the tunic she’s wearing to her nose and breathing in deeply, giving him a lazy smirk, “Buried at the back of your drawer, under all your other tunics… don’t doubt your wife, sweetie, she  _knows_  your kinks. And Valentines was the  _perfect_  day to bring it out!”

It was the tunic she’d been wearing when they’d first discovered his  _like_  of her in his clothes, one that still carried her scent despite being washed -  _I married a Goddess._

“You are too good to me, my Orchid.” Tiberius crosses the last few feet to wrap his arms around her, bending for a deep, human-styled kiss. “I couldn’t find you any flowers…”

“No need for flowers.” Lily gasps when he releases her, humming happily at his nuzzling, “You’ve been so busy, I wanted today to be for  _you_  - you probably saw the takeout downstairs?”

“Mmm, it smells  _delicious_.” he accentuates the word with a long lick up her throat, mind clearly torn between two things. Lily laughs.

“That’s for  _later_  - I knew you’d want to wash off, and we haven’t gotten to bathe together in forever - bathtimes usually overrun by children and bubbles.”

“That is true.” Tiberius chuckles, eyes heated as she steps back from him, eyeing the full tub behind her - built to their specifications, that it needed to be big enough for  _both_  of them.

And now, occasionally, for both of them,  _and_  four children, on the days the kids just did  _not_  want to bathe.

“So, hubby, what’cha say?” Lily bats her eyes, hands on the bottom of her tunic, “Take a nice, relaxing bath with me?”

As if he could ever say no to her; he answers by undoing the clasps on his torso, working at the pieces.

Lily grins and whips the tunic off, revealing that she’d been otherwise naked the whole time, making him curse his decision to wait to take his armor off.

It’s a simpler set, only worn for meetings, but there’s still too many pieces in the way when his mate is standing naked  _right there_  -

-and once more Lily reads his mind, laughing softly and coming over to help him, undoing the clasps on his shins and hips, anything harder for him to reach.

It’s a miracle that he’s managed to keep himself sheathed by the time they’ve gotten him completely out of his armor and under-suit, taking her hand as they cross to the tub.

Tiberius climbs in first, sitting and getting settled before holding a hand out to Lily, helping her to get comfortable in his lap, face to face.

“Long day?” she asks softly, reaching for his favorite scrub, and he sighs, unsurprised that she’d noticed. Lily is one of the very few people he lets see every part of him.

“Very long.” he agrees, thumbs stroking up and down her hips while she massages the scrub into his plates, careful to avoid the sensitive hide between, “But it’s better, now.”

“I’m glad that I’m a cure-all, then.” Lily teases, shifting against him as she reaches for another bottle, making him hum as she returns with a gentler soap. “I miss being in the field with you, some days. Not today, though.”

Tiberius’s eyes slip open, watching her quietly. That’s the first she’s said about it, since having Iris - he hadn’t been sure what path she would want to return to, after.

Lily notices him watching and smiles, still rubbing soap into his hide. “Someday.” she says, leaning up to give him a quick kiss, doing something wicked with her hands on his waist as she sits back down.

It has him arching with a hiss, cock beginning to slip out under her ministrations.

“ _Orchid_ …” he whines, grip on her hips flexing, shuddering under her skillful touch.

Lily’s smile slips into something more sultry as she shifts, lifting up and positioning herself before pressing down, sighing blissfully as his cock slips up and in.

“Ah,  _Tibs_.” she squirms a bit, pressing flush as he settles fully within her, hands now tight on her hips to keep her close, “Fuck, you always feel  _so_  damn good…”

Tiberius’s only response is a sub-vocal whine, face buried in her shoulder as she continues spreading the soap, hips bucking occasionally against hers and drawing tiny gasps from her throat.

It’s only once she’s rocking fully back against him, hands gripping tightly at his shoulders, that he begins thrusting in earnest, growling and muttering into her throat, not caring that there’s water splashing over and out of the tub.

Lily comes first with a quiet sigh and a long shudder, collapsing against his chest with a satisfied huff.

Tiberius follows with another hard thrust, chest thrumming as he presses her hips flush, purring as he feels himself swelling the locking them together.

“And we tell the  _kids_  they’re messy.” Lily giggles against him, making a half-hearted motion towards the soaked bathroom floor, but Tiberius only flares his mandibles and wraps his arms tighter around her.

“It just means we have  _fun_  in this house.” he says, making her laugh and swat at him half-heartedly.

“Not allowed to say that in front of the kids.” she chides, snuggling close. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good.” Lily leans up a little, stealing a kiss, “Love you, Tibs. Happy Valentines.”

“I love you too, Lily. Happy Valentines.”


End file.
